


Having Yourself a Good Time

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (but I swear they do eventually bone), Anal Sex, Body Horror, Coitus Interruptus, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sort of a threesome anyway?, Threesome - M/M/NB, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, i say it counts and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Even has two partners, and Echo learns that it can be a lot more fun to accept that than to be jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Siege on Brighton, so my thoughts on the characterization of both Echo and Even have changed. But I already finished writing this hecking thing weeks and weeks ago and just sat on it, and I wanted to get it out there and stop THINKING about it, so there you go.

Echo stumbled out of the bedroom to find Cascabel sprawled against Even's side on the couch. Cascabel was working his way through a box of cheese fries and Even had one hand splayed against some indistinct piece of technology, his wings folded back and under him. His other hand plucked Cascabel's cheese fries from the container.

Even looked up at the sound of Echo's footsteps, then offered a bemused smile, his wings trying to shift.

"Hello, Echo? Nice to see you here?"

It occurred to Echo that they were barefoot and shirtless, coming out of Cascabel's bedroom into the middle of the couple's date. Cascabel saved them having to answer.

"Echo's been recuperating here. I thought they'd sleep for longer, or I'd have told you to bring extra food for them, as well. And you're about to drip."

Even looked at his forgotten fry at the same time as Cascabel grabbed Even's wrist and ate it. Then he licked cheese from Even's skin, slow and thorough. Even's hair curled at the ends like it had been burnt.

Even's hair and wings were relatively new, so his usual rock-solid self-control faltered when it came to those signals. His wings flared wide when he was confident or threatening, and draped around himself or others when he was insecure or protective. His hair reached for people when he wanted to be around them, and when he stopped it reaching (usually to be polite), it curled in on itself.

It wasn't difficult to figure out why Even was restraining himself. Cascabel was turning him on and he was being mature about it. Echo felt like they were intruding. They couldn't look away.

Cascabel looked at Echo as he pulled Even's fingers from between his lips, "You want to watch with us?"

"Uhh."

"The movie, I mean?"

Even's hair went limp with amusement, a small smile curling his lips. Cascabel knew exactly how he'd sounded. Realizing that solidified Echo's resolve. They strode over and plopped down onto the floor next to the couch, leaning back against it and what was probably Even's leg.

"Sure. What are we watching?"

There was a moment of silence over Echo's head. Echo decided it was Even and Cascabel having some silent couple conversation and resolutely refused to look. If Cascabel wanted to up the ante, Echo would up the fucking ante.

Which was honestly ridiculous--Even wasn't going to neglect either of them for the other, and he really wouldn't put up with bad faith power games between his partners over him, but there you go.

The movie continued to play on the holo projector. It wasn't anything Echo liked or even knew. Also, they were pretty sure they'd come in halfway through the movie. Whatever.

"You alright?" asked Even. Echo took the question to be about their need to recuperate in Cascabel's home.

"I'm fine. Inhaled something on the mission. Puked it up and just needed to rest a bit after."

Even made an acknowledging sound, then gently carded his fingers through Echo's hair. The tension immediately drained from Echo's body. Right. Even wouldn't be an asshole about this, even if Echo was. Echo could share Even with Cascabel without making it an issue. Even wouldn't let it be an issue.

"Cheese fries?"

Echo looked up to find Cascabel offering them the box. There was something warm in Cascabel's face and now Echo flushed with embarrassment. Maybe they had been just a tad obvious about their insecurities.

"I don't think my stomach could handle it, yet. But thank you."

Cascabel smiled and Even drew his fingernails over the nape of Echo's neck in precisely the right way to send a shiver down Echo's spine, as reward. For being polite or just for getting over themself, Echo couldn't tell, but they knew enough to know they were being rewarded, and that was incredibly hot. Cascabel's smile turned into a smirk.

"Even's got the best fingers, doesn't he?"

Echo hesitated only a moment before nodding, their voice unexpectedly husky as they replied, "Yeah. He really does."

Even loudly declared that he was watching a movie, which broke the tension. Everyone dissolved into laughter, then turned their attention to the holo-projector. Even's fingers alternated between carding through Echo's hair and whatever nauseating thing Even did to Cascabel's spare tech.

By the end of the movie, Echo was comfortable and relaxed. Happy, even. They looked up to ask what movie would be next.

They found Even pressing a tender kiss to Cascabel's temple and suddenly remembered that they'd definitely interrupted the pair's date.

Echo looked away, counted to five, then stood. "I should be going."

"Already?" Even asked.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Cascabel added, genuine concern in his voice.

Echo faced the pair with the most convincing smile they could muster, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for looking out for me, Cascabel--I owe you. I'll just go get dressed and get out of your hair."

Echo headed back to Cascabel's room without a second glance. They were sitting on the edge of Cascabel's bed with their shirt in their lap and their socks in their hands when it occurred to them that they didn't want to go.

"You don't have to go."

Even's voice came from the doorway as if in answer to Echo's thoughts. Echo had been so occupied they hadn't even noticed him leaning against the doorjamb. His wings restlessly shifted, one moment closing around Even's shoulders, the next folding themselves against Even's back.

"Even, you can't just--! This is _Cascabel's_ home--!" Echo sputtered out an attempt at a response. This wasn't Even's home, he couldn't just assume Cascabel would be alright with this.

Of course, this naturally meant that Cascabel came up behind Even, "Did I hear my name?"

"I told them they didn't have to go." Even pointedly nodded at Echo. Cascabel arched an amused brow at Echo. Echo immediately realized their mistake.

"You told him to invite me to stay." Cascabel pushed Even's wings aside to come into his own room.

"He asked if he could. I said yes."

Echo opened their mouth and didn't know what they wanted to say. They closed their mouth to look at Even for some sort of help. They got none. The look on Even's face was fond, loving, and just now smug when Echo looked their way.

"Stay," Cascabel invited, stepping closer to gently take Echo's clothing from their lap.

Echo stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Cascabel wanted to watch Echo fuck Even. According to Even, anyway. Cascabel didn't deny it. It worked out rather nicely. Echo was rather fond of fucking Even, and Even enjoyed it as well. The three of them sat in a circle on Cascabel's bed to discuss.

"I'd do it myself," Cascabel explained, "But I keep losing my toys." He gave Even a pointed glare that was more fond than annoyed. But still a little annoyed.

Even, far from being repentant, smugly informed Echo that the vibration they usually enjoyed was thanks to Cascabel's lost toys. Cascabel pointed out that at least three of the lost toys vibrated.

Echo had a sudden, visceral memory of exactly how Even applied the vibrational functions of Cascabel's lost toys. A helpless noise of desperate desire escaped them, followed quickly by Echo's embarrassed groan as they tried to hide their face in ankles crossed under themself.

"You didn't hear anything," Echo told Cascabel's bedspread. Even's fingers reassuringly carded through their hair, one of Even's wings brushing their back.

"How come _they_ know what happened to my toys, but _I_ don't?" Cascabel sounded more amused than offended and Even laughed.

"Silicone can only conduct vibrations so far."

" _Ohhh._ " Cascabel said.

Even's hand dropped away as Echo looked up because the explanation meant nothing to them.

"Cascabel only likes pitching," Even said. Still didn't help. Echo looked at Cascabel, who made a descriptive and rather crude hand gesture from his crotch out and up.

"Silicone can only conduct vibrations so far and I only like pitching."

That's when it clicked. Cascabel's strapon couldn't conduct the vibrations far enough for Cascabel to feel them, even when buried inside Even.

"Oh."

Cascabel gave Echo a wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows salaciously, "I _really_ want to watch you fuck him."

"It's definitely an experience," Echo laughed. "I don't think I'd mind you watching at all."

Cascabel said, "Well, Even told you I want to watch you fuck him and you didn't say no. I might have guessed."

Even stretched out a wing to whap at Cascabel, "Be nice."

Cascabel laughingly waved off Even's wing and returned his attention to Echo, "Do you have a safeword?"

"Will I need one?"

"Not on my account, but it'd be nice to know if something's gone wrong, even if I can't do anything."

"Contrition, for panic stop," Echo told Cascabel. Unlike Fleet natives, Cascabel didn't wince when he heard Echo's safeword. He just nodded and Echo couldn't help a relieved smile, "And stop, for a pause."

"Can I touch?"

"Will you want to?"

Cascabel gave Echo a lingering once-over that made Echo's skin feel tight and hot, "Probably."

"I think I say yes for sure." Echo said. They looked at Even, who hummed thoughtfully.

"I say yes." Even said. "For now."

"Why does your opinion matter on this one?" Cascabel asked, shifting forward onto his knees to reach for Echo.

"I changed my mind," said Even. Echo caught Cascabel's wrist and leaned back into the wing still crowded protectively around their shoulders, preventing the man from touching them. Echo didn't have to look at Even to know how smug he looked right now. It came out in his voice when he spoke. "Because Echo likes listening to my opinion." It was Echo's turn to waggle their eyebrows at Cascabel.

Cascabel laughed and sat back. "Alright, you've made your point."

"Weren't you supposed to be just watching anyway?" asked Echo.

"True, true." Said Cascabel. "I'll need my hand back."

Echo still had their fingers wrapped around Cascabel's wrist, their olive skin pale against Cascabel's darkness. They didn't want to let go and cheekily shot back, "What if I don't and say I didn't?" Heat flared in Cascabel's eyes and his gaze caught on Echo's mouth before sliding down to their bared torso. It stayed there for a bit, even while Cascabel spoke.

"Don't you need Even's permission for that?"

Echo cut their eyes to Even, whose hair curled into intrigued ringlets at his shoulders, even though his expression remained indulgent and amused. "I dunno." Echo said. "Do I?"

"Yes," said Even, confirming that Echo did need his permission to play this game with Cascabel. Then his voice dropped an octave before he gave that permission, "And yes. But Cascabel's inexperienced. Don't scare him."

Echo checked Cascabel's reaction. Wary and a little uncertain, yes, but not afraid. Waiting. Watching Echo and Even.

Echo bat their eyelashes at Cascabel, "If I ask you to pull my hair and bite me, will that scare you?" Even huffed out a disbelieving laugh, but Cascabel's eyes lit up.

"How hard?"

"Hard enough to bleed?" A slow smile unfolded across Cascabel's lips. He looked like he'd suddenly gotten everything he could have ever wanted, neatly gift-wrapped. He twisted his wrist out of Echo's hand and reached out, tangling his fingers in Echo's hair at the back of their head. Echo nodded encouragingly.

Cascabel slowly pulled Echo's head back, his other hand settling on Echo's hip to pull them closer. In short order, Echo was leaning against Cascabel, back arched, neck painfully bared to Cascabel's teeth.

Echo hung there, suspended on the precipice of painful pleasure for a short eternity. After a few seconds, it got awkward. Then Even said Cascabel's name.


	3. Chapter 3

Cascabel let Echo's hair go. When Echo looked down at Cascabel, his brows were furrowed. He looked conflicted and uneasy. It looked like an experiment gone wrong. This one hadn't worked for him.

Slowly, telegraphing their motions, Echo caught Cascabel's face in their hands.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Echo kissed Cascabel. Carefully. Gently. Cascabel's lips were chapped and warm. Even's were always smooth and a little cooler. The contrast was interesting.

The tension slowly drained out of Cascabel. No hard feelings over a misaimed experiment. His lips parted under Echo's, and Echo accepted the invitation, deepening the kiss. Soon, Cascabel's arms looped around Echo's waist, pulling them flush against Cascabel. Echo moaned into Cascabel's mouth and Cascabel growled in interested response.

A warm hand slid into back into Echo's hair as Cascabel and Echo parted for air. They encouragingly tipped their head back into it, and Cascabel's chapped lips kissed their jaw, making them shiver.

The kisses trailed down their neck, over their Adam's apple. The warm, wet heat of Cascabel's tongue traced veins and muscle, spreading heat and desire through Echo's body. Then Cascabel scraped his teeth over thin, vulnerable skin. Echo gasped, their hips bucking. They could feel Cascabel's delighted laugh against their skin and whined.

"Echo."

Even's voice was a warning. Echo opened their eyes to look and found Even's gaze heavy and dark.

"I'm behaving."

Cascabel nipped at the sensitive spot behind their ear and their eyelids fluttered. Their body sagged invitingly against Cascabel. Even's wings fluttered.

"I think Even wants you to behave a little closer to him," Cascabel said.

"I think you're right," Echo agreed. Cascabel gave Echo a push, and they crawled between Even's thighs, which invitingly hitched over their hips as Even lay back, his wings nervously fluttering.

"There's far too much clothing between us," Even pointed out, pulling Echo down for a kiss. Echo couldn't answer while kissing Even and wasn't eager to break the kiss in order to try.

"I can help with that," Cascabel said. Then his hands began pulling at Echo's pants. Echo was very okay with this, rolling their hips into Cascabel's motions, to make it easier. That it had the side effect of making Even gasp was just a side bonus.

Unlike Cascabel, Even wasn't afraid to twist his fingers in Echo's hair hard enough to burn. He wasn't afraid to sink his teeth into the meat of Echo's shoulder and the side of their neck, leaving impressive bruises in his wake.

Echo held their own, their hands scrabbling at Even's wings and under Even's shirt for new ways to touch him. One of the great things about having a boyfriend who was half alien machine was that Even was constantly developing new and interesting hot spots for them to get their hands on and please Even with.

Cascabel helped Even out of his clothes. In theory, Echo was also helping, but in practice, making Even squirm was far more enjoyable. If Cascabel minded, he certainly didn't stop Echo. In fact, he even helped Echo explore a new hotspot.

Echo's thumb skated over something vent-like in the crease of Even's hip. It rather felt the way gills on people looked, but with some sort of boundary around it. It was soft and fleshy, fluttering under their thumb, and Even quietly gasped when Echo touched it.

Echo might have done more exploring, but Even's hair was an effective distraction. Long strands twined around Echo's arms and looped around their waist. It was more comforting than restraining, but god was it good. Echo could be forgiven for their distraction.

Fortunately, Cascabel's fingers shifted Echo's thumb, pressing it into the vent to touch something inside. It was vaguely round, like a gear with no teeth. Echo reflexively used their thumb to push it, because it felt like something that could be pushed sideways. They didn't expect the way that motion caused the tension in Even to ratchet up, high and hard. Echo did it again.

Even let out a broken cry, loud in Echo's ear. His hair tightened hard enough to bruise, fingernails raking welts across Echo's shoulders, his wings flaring wide. Off to the side, Cascabel let out an incredulous laugh and Echo nodded their agreement.

Echo kept twisting the thing inside Even until Even forced them to stop. He didn't want to come yet, not from that. Echo could respect that and somehow or another (possibly with Cascabel's help), got their hands on the lube.

There were probably faster ways to stretch Even, but both of them quite enjoyed the time and effort it took for Echo to use their fingers. Even's body was warm and yielding, slick with the lube on Echo's fingers. There was something incredible about the moment when he stopped holding his breath to let out a quiet, pleased sigh and relax around their fingers.

Echo looked up then, their fingers gently twisting and curling inside Even. They found Even looking back with lust-dark eyes.

Echo felt utterly owned.

Every time they fucked Even, they'd look up to find Even staring at them in that possessive way that sent shivers down their spine. It never got old. Echo hoped it never would.

A tendril of Even's hair wrapped around Echo's balls, then. Echo needed the help or they would come far too quickly, if past experience was anything to judge by.

Cascabel made a choked noise, which corresponded to something in his vicinity suddenly producing a buzzing noise. Echo didn't have to look to know what was happening, but they also wanted to _see._

It was certainly a sight worth seeing. While Echo and Even had been distracted, Cascabel had stripped and gotten comfortable on the other side of the bed. His hands mostly blocked Echo's view, but they could see the way Cascabel's hips came up as the buzzing quieted. Presumably because its noise was being absorbed by Cascabel's body.

Cascabel noticed Echo's distraction and pulled the toy away from himself to grin. Cascabel's face was red enough to notice under his dark skin, all of which had turned an interesting coppery color. He breathlessly told Echo, "Don't mind me. Just enjoying the show."

_Fuck_ , that was hot.

"No wonder Even likes you," Echo laughed in astonishment, earning a toothy smile.

Even grabbed Echo's face, forcing their attention back to him.

"I like him for a lot of reasons," Even said, "But he's not the one who's supposed to be _fucking_ me right now."

Echo was suddenly too turned on to tease anymore and eased their way into Even. Carefully, because that wasn't a good pain for either of them. Even was tight and hot around Echo, slick with lube and just fabulous.

One of Cascabel's lost toys suddenly came to life, buzzing against the head of Echo's dick from deep inside Even. Echo yelped and began moving, their cock slowly sliding out and then thrusting back in.

Echo didn't know how long Even spent helping them show off, but they could guess it was at least an hour, probably more. Echo and Even were fairly matched in terms of stamina and endurance, in a general sense, but this was the first time they'd had an _audience._ Cascabel was a very appreciative audience, too. He came at least twice before Even's first orgasm. Echo sort of lost track of things after that, because after his first orgasm, Even turned on the other vibrators, bracketing Echo's dick in the intense vibration, his hair preventing them from fully retreating.

By the time Echo reached the stretched-thin, desperate end of their self-control, Even had come twice, and Cascabel was done enough to curl up against Even's shoulder, periodically shoving Echo's hair back when it impeded his view of their face. Echo couldn't imagine what Cascabel was so interested to see, and didn't honestly care. Getting the sweat-sticky strands off their face was appreciated, or it would have been if Echo hadn't been so thoroughly distracted by the desperate trembling of their body and the fact that they couldn't take it, they really couldn't.

They finally broke when Even's legs and hair tightened against their body, holding them inside Even, three sets of powerful vibrations rumbling against their dick. They broke down and _begged_ for release. They might have asked sooner, but something about Cascabel's amused face made them stubborn. Even they had their limits, though.

The request was, of course, immediately granted and Echo came so hard, their everything cramped and they may have slightly passed out.

They blinked back to something resembling awareness only a few moments later to find themself slumped against Even's chest, Even's fingers soothingly carding through their hair, his wings protectively curled close.

"Mm?" Echo said. Words weren't happening.

"I think you passed out. Not for very long, though."

"Hn."

"Can I leave you long enough to get cleaned up?"

"Nnnwa." Echo usually didn't have problems being left alone for short periods, but they were absolutely _filthy_ and didn't want to fall asleep in the mess. Even chuckled sympathetically.

"I'll bring something back to clean you up, of course. And there's no wet spot on Cascabel's side, I don't think?" Even aimed the question over Echo's head and Cascabel gave a sheepish chuckle that said that yes, there was a wet spot and Cascabel was the cause. Whoops. Good thing Echo trusted Even a lot. They went limp against Even in answer, and got a kiss on the forehead for their efforts.

Echo definitely dozed off at that point, but when they woke up, they weren't in a wet spot _or_ a sticky spot, so some sort of cleaning must have been done. They blinked open their eyes just enough to confirm that they were sprawled across Even. Cascabel was also sprawled across Even, on Even's other side, and he and Echo were comfortably tangled up together across Even's chest, Even's wings covering them both. Cascabel was pretty alright, Echo decided. Even if he was using Echo's arm for a pillow.


End file.
